


Is that?

by stupidnephlim



Series: Mpreg Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, baby kicks, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Magnus thinks something is wrong with Alec and the baby...





	

Alec was four months pregnant. He was sat in the living room, watching TV whilst he listened to Magnus moving around sin the kitchen. Chairman Meow was curled up near his feet, on the sofa, softly purring. Alec reached over to the coffee table to get the TV remote, when suddenly felt a sharp movement inside him.

  
“Aggh,” Alec cried out, in surprise. Magnus, who had heard Alec’s scream, came running into the living room. “Alec? What is it? What's wrong?” Magnus questioned asking everything at once. Ever since Alec had told Magnus, that he was carrying _their_ child. Magnus had become very protective and possessive. Alec looked up at Magnus’s worried expression.

He motioned for him to come closer and Magnus came and sat next to his mate. “Give me your hand.” Alec whispered, and Magnus obliged. Feeling very confused. Alec placed Magnus’s hand on his stomach, and then looked up at Magnus and smiled. “Just wait a few seconds and you should…” Alec trailed off when he felt their baby kick. And by the way Magnus's eyes watered, Alec knew that Magnus had felt it too.

  
“Alec… is that… is that?” Magnus was rendered speechless, but Alec understood what he was trying to say. “Yes Mags, that's our baby kicking.” Alec replied, and linked his hand with Magnus’s. Magnus’s tears started to fall, as he cried in happiness, wearing a huge smile on his face. Alec felt himself reciprocate Magnus’s smile.

  
Alec snuggled up beside Magnus and placed his head on Magnus’s chest, feeling his heart beat, really fast. Magnus brought his arm around Alec, and placed a protective hand on Alec’s belly. They both were relaxed, and comfortable and happy, as they watched TV in peace. 


End file.
